My Tarnished Angel
by lugia1999
Summary: Just Read!


My tarnished angel  
BY. Ammie henry

Lightning streaked across the sky as a figure hung limply in a dark cell; blood ran off the poor creatures back and added to the puddle already on the floor. How had the poor thing ended up here, this he couldn't remember.

He had lost his will to fight against the chains that bound him along time ago; he was too weak and tired to even keep his head up. Letting it drop onto his chest the poor thing fell into a troubled sleep.

Once again the man who kept this poor creature captive, returned home. Deciding to check up on his little captive he headed down into the dank dark basement that held his beautiful angel.

Jacob was a messenger sent down to earth to bring news to those who needed gods help, when he was captured; he had made the mistake to be seen when he had change into his human form.

This man, the monster that held him here; had stalked and kidnapped poor Jacob. His body shivered not only from the cold, but from the pain he was in. his once lovely white wings, were now broken and bloody. His hope was gone and he knew that this man would never let him go.

Why had god let this happen and why wasn't anyone in heaven looking for him? Didn't they care that he was in pain, didn't they care that he would never be free. He could not suppress the sobs that racked his frail and pained form, but ceased his sobbing when the door to the basement opened.  
Poor Jacob shivered in fear; as he heard those footsteps of that terrible man coming closer to his cell, he suppressed crying out in fear as the door was being opened to the room. The man stood there in the doorway staring at that fragile angel hanging there in the middle of the dark room, he could see the silvery blood that puddle beneath the creature.

Jason had always wondered what angel blood looked like and now he got to see it, walking over to his captive; he could see that his angel was hanging limply in the chains. Shaking his head, Jason readjusted the chains so they fit more snuggly around the angel.

He heard Jacob whimpering in pain as the chains were pulled more closely to his body, when they were; they rubbed against his wounds and caused him to cry in pain. "Don't worry angel, when you submit to me; this pain will end", he got no reply from Jacob as he was too weak to speak.

Pooling the silver blood into a bottle, Jason turned and walked out of the room. As Jason walked away from the room that contained his angel he could hear the poor angels sobbing coming from the room, wiping a lone tear from his face; Jason continued to leave the basement.

Jason left the house and went to deliver the blood to a man who waited in the café down the street, leaving the house Jason looked at the sky and mouthed I'm so sorry. Jason's heart felt very heavy; for what he had done, he kidnapped and imprisoned an angel.

His face was low as he walked into the café, there sitting in the corner booth was the man he had to meet with. Sitting down in the booth the man spoke "do you have it", pulling out the bottle; Jason replied, "Yes, here this is the last you will be getting from me".

The dark man took the bottle and paid Jason for it; Jason sat quietly as he watched the man leave. Once the man was gone he broke down sobbing " god I am so sorry for doing this to him, how could I take one of your angels away like this, how could I be so unkind to him". Once Jason had sobbed all of his frustrations away, he stood up and headed back home.

It had started to rain soon after he left the café, Jason was soaked to the bone by the time he had reach the safety of his home. After removing the wet cloths and changing into warm dry ones, Jason went down to release his angelic captive.

Opening the door to the cell Jason saw that his angel was sleeping, undoing the chains, Jason lifted the limp form into his arms. He carried the angel upstairs and placed him carefully into a hot bath.

The once perfect angel was now dirty and his skin was incrusted with dry blood. Jason's face was that of someone who had committed the ultimate sin, he ran the bath to a good temperature knowing it would not burn the pained creature.

He lifted the broken angel off the floor and gentle sent the poor thing in the warm water, Jason smiled when he heard the angel sigh in relief. Not only from the relief of pain but also from the chains no longer being there, Jacob slowly opened his blurry eyes and saw that he was sitting in a warm bath and the man that had captured him was kneeling next to him.

When Jason saw his angel shivering, he knew it was from terror of him and not that he was cold. Jason leaned close to the angel and whispered to him "shhhhhhh, it will be alright I won't hurt you; I was paid to capture you and now I am going to set you free"

Jacob after hearing these words started to relax, maybe this man was not as bad as he seemed. Jason lifted Jacob out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel; he then gently carried the bright angel to his bedroom. Jason gently placed Jacob on the bed then left to fetch some things to tend to his injuries.

Jacob sat there on the bed wondering why the man that once beat him and chained him before, was now being so nice to him. Maybe Jason has regretted what he did to me; Jacob was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Jason coming back into the room.

Jason asked Jacob to remove the towel so he could tend to his wounds, blushing the angel complied. He stood before Jason his body covered in bruises and cuts, Jason moved behind Jacob and started to splint and wrap his wings. 

As Jacob stood there hissing once and a while from the pain, he was finally relived when the procedure was over. His ribs were bandaged and his wrists were too, he had his wings splinted and wrapped. Jason left and found some clothing for the angel to wear, he returned with a pair of sweat pants and asked Jacob to get dressed then left the room.

Jacob knocked gently on the door to let Jason know that he was dressed, after that man returned to the room and he laid Jacob down on the soft bed. He then headed to the kitchen to get his angel something to eat, as Jason left Jacob fell into a blissful sleep.

Then angel started dreaming about being back in heaven with the others, seeing his sister and parents again. He missed him home and his family but knew that it would be a long time before he was strong enough to return home.

Jason returned to the bedroom carrying a tray with something for Jacob to eat, he could not help but smile at the beautiful sight of his bright angel asleep. Jason set the tray down on the stand, crawled into bed, he wrapped his arms around the angel, and he too fell asleep.


End file.
